


Suspended (in the air)

by symbolicattachment



Category: Free!
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbolicattachment/pseuds/symbolicattachment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin probably should have zipped up his backpack if he knew that the dildo was going to fall out. On an airplane. In front of a gorgeous flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall out Toy

“You can’t be serious.” Rin stated, as he stared at row of vibrators and other masturbation devices in front of him. “Why… why does the airport even have these? Please tell me that I’m hallucinating.” The redhead rubbed his eyes, and blinked, but the dildos were still there, clear as day (and some of them actually were clear). “Why…”  
“Hm, airports at Australia are pretty odd, aren’t they?” said Makoto, who picked up a pastel pink vibrator. “Here, you lost yours, didn’t you?”  
“How did you know that?!”  
“You told me in the taxi three hours ago.” Makoto replied. Rin growled, pissed off yet thankful for Makoto’s perceptiveness. Unfortunately, Rin mistook his own dildo for razor case (????) and threw it out right before he left for Japan. He had just remembered on the taxi ride there, and thus slammed his head into his backpack in frustration. The vibrator had cost almost 60 dollars, and it was on sale on the day that he had purchased it online.  
“Well, you might as well buy it.”  
“No.” Rin stated flatly, his cheeks turning pink. “Nope.”  
“Hmm…” Makoto turned the dildo and found the price tag hanging from the end. “It’s 20 dollars. And it’s the same model as your o--” Makoto was cut off with Rin swiftly grabbing the vibrator and rushing towards the counter. He returned to Makoto in less than thirty seconds while jamming the dildo into his dark blue backpack, and the two left the shop without a word.  
Makoto had to pinch himself in the arm from smirking on the way to the gate, since he knew that the slightest grin at Rin would make the redhead lose it and possibly bite the brunette’s arm off.

\--

Soon, the two had boarded the plane and settled in their suitcases on the shelf above them. The air was uncomfortably stuffy, but thankfully it was just the two of them in a three-seat row in the far back of the aircraft.  
Suddenly, the intercom crackled and the co-captain announced: Attention: Passengers are required to put all of their large transportable bags such as suitcases on the shelving above them. Passengers who have handbags or small backpacks have the option of keeping them under their seat or in the shelving. Thank you.  
“Hey, Makoto, should I put my bag up on the shelf?”  
“Um… probably, it’ll leave more room for your feet.” Rin nodded and opened the bag carrier. Unfortunately, his suitcase and Makoto’s were quite large and took up most of the space. Rin attempted to shove part of the bag on top of his baggage, while standing on the tips of toes. Embarrassing. Makoto had to drag his eyes to look outside the window to prevent himself from letting out a chuckle. Rin’s backpack had barely made it a third of the way into the shelf, with Rin nearly toppling to the side.  
Curse his 5’5’’ height.  
“Excuse me, do you need any help with that?” a voice asked with a timid tone. Rin turned and faced a pair of swirling violet-purple eyes encased almost perfectly in a frame of red spectacles. His lovely, blue hair was slightly matted from the heat in the airplane as well as his navy blue flight attendant cap, which brought out his glasses and eyes even further. The job name of “Flight attendant” fit his occupation; just by staring at him, Rin was on cloud nine. And his lips…  
Rin lost his balance and fell over. Once again, curse his 5’5’’ body. Shortness often fell short of helping him keep his cool. His backpack nearly landed on him as well, if the flight attendant hadn’t caught it.  
“Are you all right?” The steward asked. He held out his gloved hand kindly. Rin took it reluctantly and got up, biting his lip in an attempt to restrain his blush. The steward put his backpack effortlessly on top of the suitcases, not even the slightest tippy-toe.  
Unfortunately, while the blue haired attendant was fitting the backpack between the upper shelf and the suitcase, a pink head poked out of the bag and  
Rin made a squeak, and Makoto pinched his arm to stifle a laugh.  
The smooth pink vibrator fell to the airplane’s ground with a thud, matching the thump of Rin’s heart as his face reddened to a hue of his hair. Thank god that the plane wasn’t currently in the air, and if it was, the dildo might have rolled into the areas for the other passengers. The flight attendant looked uneasy as well, as he picked up the dildo reluctantly after Rin hadn’t moved for thirty seconds. “Um… would you like me to put this back for you?”  
“Uh.”  
“I mean, if you want me to, you can put it back if it makes you uncomfortable… but I just don’t think you could reach it… I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you, uh, I just think that it’d be easier if I would put it in.”  
Was that a sexual innuendo? Rin would take it even if it wasn’t.  
“Uh, sure, yeah, that’s alright, th-thank you.” Rin then sat down next to Makoto as the steward slipped the vibrator inside the backpack, and zipped the pocket tightly.  
At this point, Rin could probably cosplay a strawberry.  
“Oh, uh, by the way, my name is Rei and I’ll be your flight attendant today-- also, um, I’m very sorry for accidentally calling you short!”  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Uh, my name’s Rin.” Rin replied. The steward then hurried off to the front, his uniform pants outlining the shape of his—  
“Rin, your seatbelt.” Makoto stated.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Rin strapped on his seatbelt as the plane began to accelerate off the runway. 

Rei glanced out of his booth to peek at the redhead, who was conversing with the café-haired boy. Rin still had a trace of blushing on his face. That man is probably his boyfriend… Rei thought. He sighed.  
This flight would be quite a long trip.


	2. Rin-chan's very cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gou as Rei's right hand woman, its impossible for him to fail at capturing Rin's heart, right? R I G H T ???

Rei had passed by a few times, tending to the passengers and running for water or napkins. Rin often caught himself staring at the blue haired man’s defined jawline, and how long his eyelashes were. Seriously, did this guy wear makeup? His eyes literally looked as if they were stolen from a god. His navy blue uniform matched his hair and his glasses were stunning yet dorky in the way that he adjusted him. He was…

            “Rei, you’re staring at him again.”

            “Shh! He might hear us! A-and I wasn’t! I was just making sure that… um… his tray was tightly secured! So if the plane crashes in inexplicable way, he won’t be brutally punctured in the stomach!” Rei stammered.

            “Uh-huh. Right, and can you also explain why your hand is on the emergency alarm switch? When you’re nervous you do that a lot. I’m always wondering if you’ll ever actually pull it and cause the death of a hundred people.” Gou said. Rei jerked away his hand in embarrassment. Gou always knew when Rei liked someone; she’d observed it over a long period of time ever since they’d signed up for the job at the same time.

            “I don’t really like him that much.” Rei pouted.

            “Mhm. Yes, and does that mean that you didn’t like Haru that much either?”

            “Oh come on it was truth or dare—I _had_ to do it. Besides, we still talk to each other! In fact,” Rei shuffled through his pockets to whip out his cell phone. “Um… here! He texted me yesterday!”

            “He asked you what the secant of 4pi divided by 11 was.”

            “Which is…?”

            “It’s 0.09 repetitive. What does this have to do with anything?” Gou raised an eyebrow at Rei.

            “The number nine represents talent and divineness. Which means he called me talented!”

            “I’m pretty sure he was just asking you for mathematical help. Sorry about that, Rei. He does still think of you as a friend, though. But, I do have good news.”

            “What’s that?” Rei asked, glumly swiping through his phone.

            “That friend of the ‘Rin’s’? He’s not his boyfriend. They’re just good friends.”

            “How did you know?”

            “If they were dating, why would the guy have a dildo handy? Plus, he bought it at the airport back in Australia. I know cause I used to work part-time at that convenience store near Gate Eleven. Someone wouldn’t buy a dildo if they had a boyfriend. Also, they’re probably childhood friends.” Gou whispered. Rei adjusted his glasses in agreement.

            “Gou, you’re amazing.”

            “Thanks, I know that.” Gou replied.

            “So what should I do now?”

            “Well, the brunette’s about to fall asleep, so you should go talk to him!”

            “Too scared.”

            “I’ll buy you two a cake if it goes well.” Gou smiled. “Rei, you really do like him—and he seems like a good person too, and so are you.” Rei’s spirits perked up, thankful for Gou’s words of encouragement.

            “You think so?” Rei said hopefully.

            “Yeah! And, what’ve you got to lose? Plus, it’s the end of your shift—you could talk to him all you want. ‘m pretty sure his friend’s about to fall asleep.” Rei nodded eagerly and shifted his glasses in confidence.

            “All right, I’ll go talk to him right now!” Rei then exited the back chamber of the plane and left the door ajar to communicate with Gou. 

           

\--

 

            “Hi.” Rei said. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

            “Hm? uH-um… no… please, uh sure.” Rin replied. Rei smiled and sat down next to the redhead. “Uh, thanks for picking up my, um, vibrator. I was kinda shocked for a moment.”

            “It’s not a problem, it happens.” Rei laughed charmingly, and Gou grinned as Rei subtly jerked a thumbs-up to the side for her to see.

            “Uh, so, how are you? How’s your job going?” Rin asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

            “It’s very fun, we get free drinks and the back has better air conditioning than the actual plane.” Rei weighed his decision and decided to add on and push his luck. “Plus,” he continued. “I get to spend time with Kou. She’s really funny and keeps me entertained.” At that, Rin’s head drooped and his eyes fell.

            “Oh, so… she’s your girlfriend?” Rin asked sullenly.

            “No! I mean… of course not. She’s the smartest person I’ve met, but we’re just good friends. Besides,” Rei dropped his voice to a soft whisper. “I’m not interested in her.”

            “I see.” Rin smiled and laughed. “I mean, no offense to her, I don’t know what she looks like or and I--”

            “It’s alright.” Rei stopped him, smiling warmly. The bluenette laughed when he saw Rin attempting to cover his reddening face. “Heh, you look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

            “I-I’m not embarrassed! I’m not that cute either, I’m manly as hell.”

            “Show me then.” Rei said, putting his hand on Rin’s knee tenderly. Facing Rin, he then leaned forward slowly, and kissed the redhead on the lips. Rin let Rei lick his own mouth, wetting his lips with saliva. The two made no noise, and Rin didn’t know if it was because Makoto was sitting right next to them or there were actually people in the plane. Rei didn’t care, all he could think of was Rin’s satisfying taste, their occasionally tongues touching. Rin had never felt so content and intoxicated in his life; his mind was going blank faster than Rei’s tongue could slip between the redhead’s lips. Rin clutched onto Rei’s suit while he slipped off his gloves and folded them neatly before slipping them into his pocket. The two kept as silent as possible, until Rei chose to move his hand from Rin’s hips towards his lower regions. He cupped the older man’s groin gently, rubbing his fingers against the relaxed cloth. Thank God he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans. Rin gasped, before Rei clasped his hand over the redhead’s mouth, and looked up at him while rubbing his crotch. _Bathroom?_ Rei mouthed, tilting his head as his hand thumbed at Rin’s belt and pants button. Rin nodded furiously and the two made it into the lavatory faster than it took for Rin to undo his belt in the process.

            Gou quickly snapped a picture. Several of them.

 

            “Rei… it feels… Mm!” Rin moaned as Rei sucked his crotch through his boxer briefs. Rei kissed the tip and felt under Rin’s shirt. He rubbed the older man’s nipples, earning a moan. “Rei! I’m--”

            “Not without my permission.” Rei then pulled down Rin’s briefs and grasped his member at the bottom firmly. Rin gasped and slammed his hand on the bathroom wall. “Shh.” Rei whispered, and licked the tip of Rin’s dick. His tongue swirled around it, and he gradually engulfed it into his mouth, the tip meeting the back of his throat. Rei moved his tongue around his dick as he slid up and down. Rin covered his mouth, and squeezing his eyes shut and looking away.

            “Hmm?” Rei hummed, peering up at Rin, who let out a cry.

            “D-don’t do that! I’ll come!” The redhead hissed, his hand nearly slipping from the edge of the sink. The cramped space made Rin pant heavily, beads of sweat running down his neck.

            “Hm hmmmm.” Rei replied. The bluenette then pulled Rin’s cock out of his mouth, trailing a string of saliva and slowly moved his hand off the base and pushed the tip near his mouth, smearing saliva and pre-come around his lips.

            “Rei… I c-can’t… ngh… please…”

“You can come now, Rin.”

“Ahnh! Hngh… Rei-san!” Rin’s cum spurted on Rei’s glasses and face. Rei licked the side of his mouth before pulling out a tissue and wiping his face.

“Yours tastes good. Rin-san’s cum is very sweet.” Rei gazed up at him, while licking his lips, still wet with Rin’s seed.

“D-don’t say that! It’s embarrassing…”

“Oh? So it’s not more embarrassing than what I’m about to do next?”

“What do you mean by--”

“Turn around and bend over… _Rin-chan._ ” Rei then flipped the redhead over so that he was facing the wall, while spreading his ass and thumbing his hole. Rin gasped as he heard Rei open a bottle, and trickled a few dribbles of lube onto his fingers.

“How does it feel? Tell me if it hurts, and we can stop at anytime.” Rei stated, as he began to push in two fingers.

“Rei-san… hgnh! Ah…” Rin’s hands gripped the railing handle on the wall, his face red and dripping with sweat. Rei felt Rin clench around his fingers, and smirked.

“Hey, Rin-chan, would you like three fingers or would you like my cock now?”

“I-I… I want… Hahngh!” Rin felt Rei’s fingers hit that special spot inside of him. He squirmed and whimpered slightly, while biting his lip until it nearly turned as red as his hair.

“Hm? I can’t hear you…” Rei teased as his digits moved faster and deeper inside. The bluenette rotated his digits around in Rin’s hole, rubbing his prostate quickly.

“I want your cock inside me… p-please put in it, I need your cock, Rei-san…” Rin breathed, and squeezed around the bluenette’s fingers further.

“My pleasure,” Rei replied, and slid his fingers out while unbuttoning his pants. Rei slipped his boxers off quickly and gradually pushed the tip of his dick into Rin. The redhead gripped the handrail until his knuckles turned white, panting desperately for more.

“Rei… ngh…”

“Tell me if it hurts, all right?”

“Mm…” Rin moaned, and Rei took that as a signal to push deeper. Rin cried out eagerly when Rei finally pushed in his entire cock.

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes… really good… God fuck Rei… f-faster…” Rei smiled as he began to thrust in at a quickened pace, feeling Rin’s warmth engulfing his dick. The bluenette grasped Rin’s hips as he began to move faster and harder into Rin.

“Yes! Right there Rei, y-yes, more!” Rin cried, his voice cracking with blind pleasure.

“Found it.” Rei stated, thrusting harder. His hand then moved up to Rin’s chest under his shirt to first rub his left nipple, and gently pull on it as he quickened his pace. Rei’s cock went from brushing Rin’s prostate to hitting it repetitively with each thrust, and Rin’s moans grew louder as well.

“Rei-san, I c-can’t hold it, p-please let me come! Please… ngh-ahh!” Rin pleaded, clasping Rei’s hand in his own. The bluenette then kissed his neck, tasting his sweat and pounded harder into the older man.

“Rin, let’s come together, I—nghh, fuck!”

“Rei-san! Hagh…” Rei’s seed spilled into Rin, Rin still squeezing around Rei’s cock. Rin’s come shot out onto the wall of the lavatory. The two panted heavily as Rei pulled out, a trail of cum leaking from the older man’s twitching hole. Rei then pulled out a tissue and wiped his cock free of cum as well as cleaning Rin’s ass. The redhead sighed heavily, feeling the cloth being rubbed around his still-throbbing hole. He shivered as Rei laid a surprise kiss on his left cheek, and turned around quickly. “Um…” He started, while putting on his clothes.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, for all of that, uh… it was great, and uh, fun. Oh! And thank you for cleaning my butt… erm…”

“You’re sweet, thank you, it’s not a problem, Rin-chan.” Rei replied, planting a kiss on his nose, smiling dreamily.

“Uh, you’re probably busy now, so I’ll let you get back to your work. I’m sorry for suddenly dragging you into this.” Rin then exited the bathroom as fast as he had came in, and checked his clothes for any stains while taking out a bottle of lotion and applying it to ~~some~~ most of his body. _Sigh… I wish I hadn’t been so reckless, I really liked him too, he probably thinks its just some one-night stand, or is it one afternoon stand? What time is it? I—_ Rin was then interrupted by Rei slightly blushing handing a slip of paper to him. Rin blinked as he realized—

“That’s my number, my email address, my Skype username, my Instagram, my Facebook, my Tumblr username, and Snapchat identification.” Rei said, as he pointed to each of the names. “I’m sorry if this is too sudden, I just really like you and I think you’re a very altruistic person. I’d love to go on a date with you, if you’re free at anytime. I live in Tokyo, too, if that’s where you’re going.” Rei looked up after realizing that he was looking down the entire time that he was speaking, and saw Rin’s magenta red eyes… sparkling?

“Rei… I’d love to. I like you a lot too, and thank you so much for the card, I… Oh! Would you like my number?” Rin asked. Rei nodded eagerly. The bluenette then handed Rin his phone and Rin punched in his number. “Er, do you want me to take a selfie for a portrait picture?”

“Sure! If you’d like to.” Rei replied. “I mean, I was hoping we could take a bunch of pictures when we arrive togeth—I MEAN NEVERMIND I WAS JUST THINKING OUT LOUD I AM SO SO SORRY RIN-SAN.” Rei blushed furiously, and then heard a chuckle from the redhead.

“I’m sorry, one minute you were whispering into my ear commanding me to beg for it while thrusting into me, and now you’re being so nice and cute…”

“Oh, well, I--”

“Rei, it’s alright.” Rin flashed a smile. “I’d love to take a few selfies with you at the airport. But first,” Rin then pulled Rei from the aisle and into the seat beside him, and snapped a picture of themselves, with Rei’s expression looking a bit confused but joyful. “Here’s my picture.”

“Th-thank you! Oh, I might need to get back to work soon. Captain Mikoshiba can be really strict when it comes to clocking in. I’ll see you in… Japan?”

“Of course.” The older man replied, grinning with excitement. “Maybe we can make use of that dildo too.”

“Rin-san!”

“I’m kidding. Probably. See ya.” He said, and the two kissed before Rei entered the back.

 

"So, what flavor do ya want? Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla... uh... green tea, red bean, coffee, or raspberry?"

"I thought you were kidding about the cake thing!"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you that he was a good person."

"Fair enough. Were we too loud?"

           "Rei, I literally had to turn on jazz music to muffle that redhead's moaning."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry. Most people were sleeping. And good job, I knew that you could do it, you nerd!" Gou giggled.

"Thank you, Gou-san.”

"So, what are you guys going to do in Tokyo?”

"I'm not sure. Probably go shopping? See a movie? Something simple.”

"No one in a million years would think you'd be a serial killer, four-eyes. You're kinky as fuck, but you're not a sadist. But I agree, go with something simple.”

"I really do love him. And hearing him say that he likes me back means the world to me." Rei peeked through the curtains and saw Rin saving the numbers and usernames from the card onto his phone.

 

Rei had conflicted opinions about love at first sight, but he'd never knew there was something such as "love at first fall". Especially when the one that was falling was a twenty-dollar vibrating dildo that was purchased at an airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fingers kind of slipped over the course of 3 hours haha whoops -- I was going to end this chapter after the bj bc of turbulence but what do i know about piloting an aircraft amiright ladies


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baguette

“You can’t be serious.” Rin said, his eyes wide and his hands limp with shock.

            “I am serious! Look, I already bought tickets for both of us. I hope the location wasn’t too cliché. I promise that it’ll be fun, Rin-chan. Besides, you’re off from work the next three weeks, right?” Rei smiled as he held out the priceless flight passes in front of his boyfriend. Rin’s lip trembled slightly as he searched for the right words to say.

            “You…idiot… you didn’t have to do that!” Rin cried happily, as he embraced Rei in a bone-crushing hug. The bluenette laughed in delight as Rin peppered kisses all over his face, and was pushed onto the bed. “Rei… thank you so much… we’ve only been dating for about a month and you’re always so nice to me. I love you.”

            “I love you too, Rin-chan. And, I’m only nice to nice people and those that make me happy.” The younger man replied as-a-matter-of-factly, smirking.

            “Hm? And which one am I?”

            “You’re both, of course! You’re also sweet to me and you always call me smart.”

            “Who wouldn’t call you smart? For fucks sake Rei, you went to (college) and graduated in the top five in all of your classes!”

            “Rin-chan, how did you know that?!”

            “Oh! Um…” Rin blushed. “I sort of, stalked your Instagram page and saw your graduation pictures.”

            “Was it hard not to like all of my photos?”

            “Very.” Rin replied. Rei then grasped his partner’s waist kissed his partner on the lips, cradling him while running his hand through his hair. A soft breeze swept through the room and ruffled Rei’s hair, and Rin giggled as Rei whispered endearing words into his neck.

            “I love you, Rin-chan… you’re extremely beautiful and I could never ask for a more better, prettier, lovelier boyfriend. I’m so glad that I met you.”

            “I love you too, Rei. You’re kinder to me than any other person that I’ve met. I don’t even know how I’m going to repay you for buying a trip to fricking Paris.”

            “Your existence and presence are more than enough to repay me.” Rei replied, rolling over to lie down on the duvet next to Rin.

            “Don’t say thaaattt… now I’ll have to buy you a drawing-modeling figure in an art shop. And maybe those markers you wanted, what were they called, coo-pics?” Rin teased, pecking his lover on the cheek.

            “Oh my god Rin, do you even know how much those cost?”

            “The last I time I saw a pack it was two hundred dollars. I’d totally blow two hundred dollars for you, though.” Rin said, rolling over and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. Rei blushed.

            “Fuck, you’re so sweet it’s illegal.”

            “Don’t worry, we can buy a police outfit in France.” Rin then took his partner’s hand in his own and closed his eyes.

            “Pfft. Rin-chan, the only places where they sell police uniforms are at strip clubs and the police station. Do you even know French?”

            “As a matter of fact, I do! I took an online lesson during college.”

            “Hmph.”

            “Here! I can prove it to you! Watch me.” Rin then straightened his hair dramatically, and leaned over to Rei until his nose was a centimeter away from poking Rei’s face. “Pain.” He whispered. Rei burst out laughing.

            “Sums up high school doesn’t it?” Rin giggled. “Four years of bread and suffering.”

            “I agree. So, what else should we do or visit in Paris?”

            “Spray on invisible paint and strangle a mime? We’d make him hella rich.”

            “And probably dead. Besides, there’s definitely no such thing as invisible spray paint unless we’re in Spongebob. Seriously though, I bought the tickets, and then I thought, ‘Darn it, I haven’t got any ideas where to go, I should probably ask Rin because he studied French during uni.”

            “Hmm… what about the Palace of Versailles? Or the Catacombs? Or maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone said they wanted a sequel and that made me BLUSH but since I'm already working on another znt fic and a pp fic here's a mini epilogue ! i try

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is short here-- about 5'5"
> 
> if anyone got the joke of the title for the first chapter, pls leave kudos


End file.
